


here in death valley

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Politics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Love like yours was a risk, you knew that and you paid dearly for it in the end.
Relationships: Syed Saddiq/You
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	here in death valley

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't arrest me for sedition

"I love you,” you say, heart beating so loudly it drowned out everything else. You never thought you’d say those words out loud. But now they’re laid out in the open and you’ve never felt fear like this. Syed Saddiq smiles, and you are reminded why you fell in love with him in the first place.

He reaches behind him slowly and you feel the corners of your lips quirk into a smile. Had he gotten you something?

There is a quick _BANG!_ and you look down to your stomach, the blots of red slowly staining your shirt. You look up to see him with a gun. There are many questions running through your mind right now — why? How did he even get a gun?

He leans towards you, face unnecessarily close to yours. “I’m sorry,” he says, smiling all the while. “I have to pander to the ultra-conservative faction. You understand. This is for progress.”

The last thing you remember before you lose consciousness is the sickening feeling of being “No homo’d” by someone you thought you knew.


End file.
